Storm
by trecebo
Summary: Stfbeye/GIJoe AU. Hector/I'Lee snapshot. Set after Coming Home.


**Storm**

A/N: Set in the Stfbeye/GIJoe AU, this is a snapshot of Hector and I'Lee set after **Coming Home**.

GIJoe belongs to Hasbro. I'Lee is an original character well established in previous stories.

* * *

**Storm**

A loud clap of thunder brought the small woman out of her still sleep. She reached a hand out for her husband only to hit empty space. Trying to bring her sleep-filled brain into focus, I'Lee Delgado shivered and pulled the comforter up around her shoulders. With the windows closed and blinds drawn, the room was dark except for the rectangle of night near the bathroom. She saw a flash of light fill the doorway and heard the rain pelting the sidewalk outside.

"Hector?" Her query was drowned out in a rumble of thunder. She crept out of the warm bed, shivering again as her favorite black nightshirt whipped against her bare legs. The sound of the wind grew louder as the strawberry blonde approached the open doorway. "Hector?"

Lightning flashed again as she peeked outside. There, on the little concrete slab, stood the sailor, clad only in his sleep shorts. He was soaking wet, looking up to the sky. A faint grin was on his face.

I'Lee watched as the rain poured down and he seemed to breathe it in. With the next flash, his profile was back lit and she drew in a breath of her own. _He's lost in it. _

She was about to step back into the shadows when he held out a hand toward her. "I can't," she whispered to herself.

In response, he turned to her, opening his eyes, revealing a turbulent ocean blue. He held his hand a bit higher, willing her to come out of the darkness.

"No. I can't," she shook her head, hugging her arms around her.

Hector smiled a sad smile as if to say "All right" and turned his face to the rain once more.

Another flash of lightning, a bit further away, followed by a clap of thunder, had her shaking. _I'm scared… _She closed her eyes against the noise.

A wet hand touched her face, fingers trailing down her cheek to her neck. The hand took hers, drawing her out only a few steps beyond the door. I'Lee opened her forest green eyes, looking up into those of her husband.

"It's okay," he whispered with a smile. "I've got ya."

He pulled her to him, her back to his stomach, his arms around her chest. She clamped hold of his forearms as thunder rumbled in the distance. The downpour faded into a gentle shower, drenching her to the skin as Hector held her close. He could feel her shakes, and he hummed deep in his chest, letting his chin rest on her head.

A far-off flash had her trying to turn to him; he let her bury her face in his chest. Her strawberry blond hair was dark from the rain, and he stroked it, humming still. When a distant thunderclap made her jump, he simply threaded his fingers into hair and raised her face to his. Raindrops mingled with her tears as he sought to connect to her.

His lips were soft against hers as he tried to pull her out of her fear. She stood stone-still against his attempt. Sighing, he rested his forehead against hers, holding her in place, waiting. Like gentle caresses, the rain flowed over them both, with the sailor occasionally tracing a drop to the point it disappeared beneath the black button down she wore.

Plastered hair framed her face; her green eyes were dark when she finally opened them. She swallowed hard as a major shiver rocked her frame.

Hector held her, one hand across her back and one in her hair. "I've got you, I'Lee and I won't let you go." The electricity in his eyes out-shone the lightning that had scared her before.

She nodded and reached upwards, fingers lightly teasing his face before entwining in his rather shaggy, wet hair. He kissed the path of a drop from her forehead to her neck and stopped, breathing in her scent. Her hands slid down his slick back, scratching as he started back up her neck, nipping at her earlobe.

"Princess," he whispered in his baritone voice, low and rumbling. Her response was immediate. She nosed his face, blindly searching for his mouth. He crushed her to him then, letting her spill her fright in her need to connect. She gripped his hair and pulled him in, engulfing his mouth with hers almost violently. Tiny whimpers mixed with groans as I'Lee ravaged his lips, her tongue demanding surrender, a direct contrast to her fear.

He wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and make love to her in the rain. Her passion was driving him insane, but a small resistance prodded him toward the apartment doorway. They barely made it, him nudging the door closed with a bang. As she nipped the skin above his beard line, he gave a groan of his own and fell back onto the bed. I'Lee went with him, her strong grasp never yielding. She gave a violent tremble and he rolled her over.

"C-c-c-overs…will get…w-w-w-et…" Her teeth chattered.

With a scoundrel worthy leer, he snorted, "So?" He worked the buttons loose on his old dress shirt, getting it off of her as quickly as he could. Wet shorts were tossed aside and he had her under the comforter in no time. He pulled her to him, radiating enough body heat for both of them.

"You look so beautiful in the rain," he told her. Eyes shining, he drew her close, tasting the rain at the edge of her face before tasting her lips once more.

Her need for his security flared to life again, and I'Lee made a little noise at the back of her throat. "Hector…" Her breathless plea thrilled him.

"Don't worry. I've got you." With innate skill, he took hold of her senses, driving her to demand more of him. Her voice gave out before her body did and he let her crash into him, much like the storm had. And like the downpour that had given way to a gentle shower, he slowed to caress her soft skin, watching as sleep claimed her once more.

He traced her lips, noting the faint smile even in slumber. When he was sure she was out, Hector slipped off the bed, grabbing a dry pair of sweats to pull on before padding to the kitchen for a glass of water. Cup in hand, he walked back to the bedroom and stood at the window, looking out into the night.

A hoarse voice brought him out of his reverie. "Storms scare me."

He turned to see her sitting upright, covers clutched around her shoulders, keeping her warm. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know." _How many times have I held you while you were sleeping during a storm?_

"You looked so…at peace out there. I didn't think I could come when you held out your hand…" She trailed off, her dark eyes forlorn.

"I know, I'Lee."

"I wanted to, I did, but I couldn't move…"

He reached out a finger to push a damp strand out her eyes.

"You took my hand." It was a statement.

"You have my heart," he corrected. "My hand only took it back."

Her smile was tremulous. "With me attached to it?"

"The only way I want it back is with you around it." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"You got the covers wet," she murmured beneath his lips.

"You got the covers wet, too. What are you afraid of, Princess?" His breath tickled her bare shoulder.

"Afraid? Of getting the covers wet…" She laughed as he pushed her back, smoothing her hair. "I love you, Sailor Boy."

"It's a good thing you do." He smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because I love you, too."

She patted the empty place under the comforter and he quickly slid under, leaving the sweats in a pile on the floor. With a sigh of contentment, I'Lee found the spot that was hers, and only hers, and snuggled in tight. Hector grinned, then yawned, his arms closing around his wife. _Life is good_ was the last thing he remembered as sleep took both of them.


End file.
